


Hot chocolate

by Fortune_Memory



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: A meeting between two inventors...on a rooftop
Relationships: Juno/Edward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Blustone fandom. I miss y'all 😭
> 
> I wanna be like the cool kids and write fics. So I tried this one.
> 
> Edward the Psycho x Juno ⚰️🎶
> 
> I'm sorryy
> 
> Play something good at my funeral
> 
> Might write more blustone fics if I have inspo
> 
> Also giant Juno is best Juno

Juno sighed bringing his arm up to wipe the endless trail of sweat from his brow. He'd just finished the repairs Captain gave him pay for. 

"Finally you're all up and running again!"

He smiled at the success of his work and wiped his hands off seeing a blur of white from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Hello?" 

He wasn't one to start a fight but as a man or curiousity and a hunter, he was always ready for a challenge. He starts to twirl his wrench boredly until he could pinpoint the location of the blur. 

"Let's see who you are!" 

He quickly connects his cannons to the wrench and swings his Iron hammer. Almost instantly destroying whoever was here. They seemed to block it well with an invisible source. Of course, with the maximum iron hammer, they failed. 

"Hmm, A weapon strong enough to penetrate my force fields. Impressive!" 

Juno brings his hammer down and pulls the invisible source closer. 

"Aha!"

He removes the invisible cloak seeing none other than Edward holding two cups. He snorts at the contact and swirls whatever's in his cup.   
  
"You're a lot more advanced than I thought. Nonetheless, the Captain wanted me to bring you this. I assumed you were out here awhile." 

  
Juno blinks registering what the inventor had said. He looks at Edwards's right hand seeing an envelope and takes it.  
"Ah thank you. Guess Captain was really freaking about the recent damages of the Orinthoptor." 

The envelope was filled with Rupees and Metron crystals.

Edward hums in agreement and offers a cup to Juno. Which he is slow to accept. 

"And...who sent this?" 

Edward takes a short bow and laughs 

"Why you're looking at your sender! Ttyl had made hot chocolate for everyone and I noted your location. Couldn't let you stay out here without taking some sort of break." 

Juno looks at the cup again and gives it a little inspection for poison of any kind, For now, nothing seemed to surface or mix into the cup. The only thing he could see was the giant marshmallows and dark pools of chocolate rippling and steaming in the cold winds of Midgard. 

"Thank you." 

He didn't think Edward was the type to care about other people. He'd heard from the other hunters that he never had time to chat or hang out. He simply hated anyone that was standing in his way. Maybe Juno thought wrong of the other man. 

He looks up from his cup seeing Edward taking his leave.

"Ah wait!-"  
  
He grabbed the inventor by the arm sending him flying backward. Edward's eyes widened at the gesture and flickered up at the man.   
  
"Y-yes?" 

Juno frowned at the sight of the sweating inventor.

"Come now, Why does everyone do that?"  
  
Edward squirmed a bit catching the attention of the larger hunter.   
  
"Oh." 

Juno was holding the hunter six feet higher than he should have been. Edwards's short legs kicked in the air as he tried to loosen the iron grip on hid shoulder.

Right.   
  
He was one of the tallest hunters around here.

"Sorry." 

Juno quietly apologized returning the inventor to solid ground.

"It's alright, What did you call for?"   
  
Edward's voice was velveted in the wind.

Juno gently smiled bringing the smaller hunter to the balcony. 

"Well, I heard you don't like much interaction with others but I just wanted to ask if you wanted any company. I-I mean it's just me up here and I don't mind you being around." 

Edward seemed to grow red in the face at those words. 

"Y-you don't? Well, I-I don't mind staying here! I'm not busy or anything."

How did he fall for something like this? His heart was pounding at the other man. Never had he grown interested in another hunter before. {Besides locke} 

Juno was pleased with that response. His hands moved to stroke the smaller inventor's hair. 

"You're so small." 

Edward wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

"I'm aver-" 

He barely had time to finish when a sharp click was heard from his pocket.

"Ah, Locke is calling! Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight..?"

Juno was alone again. His hands move to secure the sides of the steaming cup as he tries to remember what he came out here for.


End file.
